Mamma Mia!
by kimco
Summary: Melody is the daughter of Eponine Thenardier. She doesn't know who her father is, but when she reads her mother's diary she finds four possible fathers! Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire and Combeferre. She decides to invite them all to her wedding. Based on Mamma Mia. Also, just an FYI, I seemed to have turned this into an Enjonine...I'm terribly sorry
1. The four fathers (lol)

**Summary: Melody is the daughter of Eponine Thenardier. She doesn't know who her father is, but when she reads her mother's diary she finds four possible fathers! Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire and Combeferre. She decides to invite them all to her wedding. Based on Mamma Mia.**

**I know there are only three dads in the original Mamma mia, but I felt like Marius would be a good candidate as well (even though I hate him SO much) :)**

Melody had her friend Rose and Pauline over, she was smiling so much that she couldn't keep it in, "Melody what's the matter you look as though you're going to explode!"

"You know how I don't know who my father is?"

"Yeah." They both said in unison

"Well…I read my mums diary! And I have four possible fathers!"

"What!" Rose said dropping her jaw.

"Go on, tell us about them!"

Melody spins on her heels, "Well, there's Grantaire, who's really cool! It says that mum and him where best friends for like ages but they both got REAL drunk one night and…yeah."

Pauline made a face, "One night stand? Really?"

Melody ignored the comment, "Second is Combeferre who mum actually did have a relationship with. He was studying to be a doctor!"

"Ooh, daughter of a smart guy! I like it." Rose said.

"Third is this Marius guy who sounds like a complete ass whole. He's Cosettes ex-husband." Cosette had broken up with Marius when she found out he was cheating on her with Eponine. Eponine and Cosette have been best friends ever since.

"What a dick." Pauline said shaking her head and texting at the same time.

"And lastly," Melody said, "it Enjolras. He sounds like a complete romantic! He had some obsession about equality though which is why he had to leave mum, because he wanted to travel round the world."

"They all sound pretty nice, except for the dick head but whatever." Pauline said.

"Are you inviting one of them to your wedding?" Rose asked

"Already have! Mum doesn't know though so don't say anything!"

"Which one did you invite?" Pauline asked, Melody smiled.

"No…YOU INVITED THEM ALL?!"

"They're arriving tomorrow. Can't wait!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at around mid-day, Melody saw a boat pull over the side of the island. She screeched and ran outside, pulling Rose and Pauline with her. They ran down to where the boat had docked. The man in the boat was tall and had brownish blondish hair. He wore a neat simple white t-shirt and knee length shorts. He had a few books in his arms and a small bag. "Oh my god! Are you-are you Combeferre?!" Melody screeched.

The man laughed at her excitement, "Indeed I am, you must be Melody, Eponines daughter? Congratulations by the way." Melody smiled the biggest smile ever. She had always wanted a smart dad who knew everything, and judging by the books he was holding, he was smart.

"Oh my gosh it's so nice to meet you!" Suddenly another boat came in from the distance. The boat parked next to Combeferres boat and had another man standing in it. The man had curly blonde hair, a red t-shirt and black knee length shorts. He had a rucksack slung over his shoulder and a laptop in his other hand. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ENJOLRAS!" Melody put her hands on her mouth.

"Good day to you. You're Melody right? I must say, you look a lot like your mother." Enjolras smiled. Melody smiled back an even bigger smile. She had the same kind of curly blonde hair, just her hair was more wavy than curly.

"So you're a friend of the bride?" Combeferre asked.

"Technically I'm a friend of the mother of the bride." Combeferre held his hand out to Enjolras, which he took and shook.

"Same here my friend."

Suddenly you could hear really loud music being played in the distance. Then you saw the boat. There was insanely loud music being played from speakers that where attached to the boat. The man standing in the boat had brown curly hair. He wore a black shirt that said the words BOSS MAN on it, white shorts and he had a tattoo on his left arm, right arm and behind his ear. When the boat finally stopped, the music stopped and Combeferre and Enjolras uncovered there now throbbing ears. "You must be Melody! Sup, I'm Grantaire."

"Yeah I'm Melody."

"I knew it! Damn, you look a lot like 'Ponine…weird."

Melody couldn't help but laugh.

Eponine then came down to the dock to see what was happening and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw her ex-lovers all standing there talking to Melody. Eponine darted up the stairs and crashed into Cosette, "Help me!"

"What happened Ep?"

"Enjolras, Grantaire and Combeferre are down stairs RIGHT NOW!"

Cosettes eyes widen, "Really!"

Eponine nods and collapses onto the sofa, "The thing is…I don't know which of them is her biological father. I was with them all at the same time!"

"Oh brother."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the dock, Rose had taken Enjolras to look round the island and Pauline had taken Grantaire to the beach side. Melody decided she would have a chat with each of them separately before she decided which her real father was. First up, Combeferre.

"So, I hear you studied to be a doctor. How'd that go?" Melody asked.

"Well actually, I'm in a study lab that is searching for a cure for cancer." _He sounds a bit too smart to be my dad, then again, I guess I'm pretty smart, but not THAT smart_ she thought to herself.

Next up Grantaire,

"So you're a party kinda guy?" Melody asked.

"Well yeah!" Grantaire said, "I take my partying very seriously. See the scar on my arm?" Grantaire showed her the scar next to his tattoo, "I got that when I was rolling off a roof in a shopping trolley when I was reasonably drunk. And guess what, I lived!"_ wow, he seems like my kinda dad! But I have a feeling that he might just be crazy, considering he did…that!_

Last Enjolras,

"So what do you do for a living?" Melody asked.

"Nothing. I go between jobs because I travel so much. My only true job is to fulfil my dream really."

"Which is?"

"Save the world from itself. But I have to admit, the thing I've most wanted recently is to have a daughter I could spoil rotten, you know?" He laughed, _well, he looks most like me and we both love traveling. Maybe he is my father, but then again, I could totally see Combeferre being my father because I've always wanted to be a doctor, but Grantaire and I are both wild party animals! THIS IS SO STRESSFUL! _Melody thought to herself.

"Well?" Rose asked, "Who'd you think it is?"

Melody sighed, "I haven't got a clue."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued :)**

**Marius is coming in the next chapter by the way**

**-Jackie**


	2. Remember me?

**IMPORTANT- I'm doing a vote guys! Basically, I haven't decided who is going to be the real genetic father yet so I'm holding a vote :D PM me who you'd like to be the father Enjolras, Combeferre, Grantaire or Marius. If you vote in the comments they will not be counted because I want it to be a surprise. :D VOTE NOW :D**

That night there was a little party down at the beach. Everyone was dancing to the music. Melody and Cosette had dragged Eponine out to dance. Eponine really didn't want to see them but she had to get it over with.

Grantaire was having a drinking contest with the future groom which Melody found quite funny considering her future husband was such a light weight and Grantaire was an alcoholic. Eponine suddenly bumped into Enjolras in the crowd of people, "Eponine is that you?" Enjolras shouted over the music.

"Hi Enjolras." Eponine replied smiling.

"Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it? How have you been?"

"Good, as you can see my beautiful daughter's getting married!"

Enjolras sighed, "Who's the father?" Enjolras asked almost sadly.

Eponine looked puzzled, "Um, well this is awkward, I don't exactly know." Eponine said. Enjolras laughed, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." Enjolras said smiling. "You know we never officially broke up." Enjolras said quite randomly.

Eponine looked at Enjolras, "So did you expect me to wait for you or something-"

"Nope, just pointing it out," Enjolras winked, "Oh, before I forget," Enjolras pulled a small booklet out of his bag and handed it to Eponine, "It's a log of my travels. Remember when I left I told you I'd tell you about my adventures?" Eponine nodded surprised he had still remembered after all these years, "Well, there you go. See you around 'Ponine." Enjolras then disappeared into the crowed.

Eponine suddenly started to develop a head ache from the loud music so she decided to go inside the bar. The bar was quiet and only a couple of people were there. One of the people was sitting at a bar seat reading a book on biology. Eponine recognised him. She went and sat next to him, "Hey Combeferre, remember me?"

Combeferre took a moment to finish the sentence he was reading and then looked up, "Hello Eponine. How's life treating you?"

"Ok I guess. What about you?"

"Great actually, I fulfilled my dream to become a doctor."

Eponine smiled at him, "Wow I'm so happy for you!" Eponine then rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Do you have a headache?" Combeferre asked, worriedly.

"Yeah… but it's nothing, really." Combeferre went into his pocket and pulled out a bag of herbs in a violet coloured pouch.

"Put them in boiling water and wait for the water to turn a purple colour. Drink it whilst it's still hot." Combeferre said, "It helps with headaches and is a pretty good tasting tea."

Eponine smiled gratefully at Combeferre, "Thanks 'Ferre. Now, go on, get your dancing shoes on and get outside!" Combeferre laughed and went out into the loud outdoor party.

That was when Grantaire burst in and wrapped his arms around Eponine, "OhmygodEponineI'vemissedyousososomuchwerehaveyoub eenohmygodhi!" Grantaire said so fast Eponine could barely understand him.

"Hey Taire. I've missed you too." Eponine hugged him back.

Grantaire broke the hug and pulled a bracelet from his bag, "Last time I saw you, you dropped this on the floor and I never got to give it back to you. Here you go!" Grantaire handed it back. Eponine remembered the bracelet. It was her favourite one and she cried when she couldn't find it. Grantaire had also carved something on the inside of it. It said:

_Eponine and Grantaire, friends forever_

Grantaire smiled, "I did the carving myself. You like it?"

Eponine hugged Grantaire, "I love it so much 'Taire, thank you."

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from outside. Eponine went out with R. Then they saw Cosette hitting the just arrived Marius, "How dare you show your face here Marius Pontmercy!" Cosette shouted. Eponine came over.

"Oh god no." Eponine said.

"Hi Eponine. Congratulations Melody." Marius said, rubbing his arm that Cosette had slapped repeatedly.

"Oh Marius." Eponine said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine was in her bedroom. She was drinking some of Combeferres tea and he was right. It was the most amazing tasting tea ever and her headache was gone just by smelling it. Eponine sat on the sofa reading through Enjolras book of adventures. Enjolras had gone everywhere. Hot places, cold places, busy places and quiet places. He's gone to every part of the world Eponine could think of. It made Eponine wish she had gone with him when he asked. She sighed and flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please PM me on who you think should be the father. Thanks!**


	3. MELODY I AM YOUR FATHER!

**Hi guys! Thanks to all the people that voted! It was really close between two of the fathers. The other two just didn't get any votes (Lol). Anyway, you'll find out who the winner is in like the last chapter or something. If you haven't voted yet, feel free to PM me your vote! Lines are not closed yet!**

Melody is having her hen party today. Melody wanted to talk to her future husband about her possible fathers but she never had the chance to. She was just about to talk to him at the beach but then he was taken away to his bachelor party.

Soon after Rose and Pauline find Melody at the beach, "Hey Melody! Come on we're gonna be late for your hen party!" Rose said grabbing Melody by the wrists and dragging her off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had gone down and the party had started. There were coloured lights everywhere. The place looked so exciting for once! Crowds of people were dancing and to Melody's surprise, her mother was on the stage with Cosette and Musichetta singing an ABBA song. Melody laughed, she was so happy to see her mum finally relaxing a bit.

However Melody stopped laughing when she saw Combeferre, Marius, Enjolras and Grantaire enter the crowd. Melody decided it was time to have another chat with the guys, alone.

Melody followed Marius out down to the beach front were no one else was. "We haven't really had much of a chat have we Marius."

"Yeah I guess not. How are you? How's your mother been?"

"Good…kind of. I'm just kind of stressed at the moment."

Marius laughed, "Yeah that sounds like Eponine. You're a lot like her you know." Marius looked up at the beach house from the beach, "So, do you like living here Melody?"

"Yeah! It's great living on the beach."

"Eponine loves the beach too, one of the reasons why my great aunt Melanie gave her the money to buy this place."

Melody froze, "Wait, your great Aunt Melanie? Could Melody be a nickname for Melanie?"

Marius looked puzzled, "Um, yeah I guess."

Melody smiled, "Oh my god, Marius, I think you're my father!"

Marius eyes widened, "What? Really? Oh my god! I've always wanted a daughter."

"Could you give me away at my wedding?"

Marius smiled, "Well, of cores I will." Melody ran up to Marius and hugged him tight. She felt like the most happiest person in the world.

When Melody went back up to the house she bumped into Combeferre. "Melody! How old are you?" The question shocked Melody for a moment.

"Um, eighteen."

Combeferre put his hands on his head, "Oh my god! You're never going to believe this. I think I'm your father!" Melody's eyes widened, "That must have been why you invited me right? You wanted your real father to give you away! Oh my god this is unbelievable!"

"You could say that again." Melody said.

"See you around kid!" Combeferre left her with a big smile on his face. Melody couldn't believe what was happening.

Things couldn't possibly get any worse. Until Enjolras came over to her, "Melody, I've worked out the reason why I'm here. I'm your father!" Enjolras said.

"What?!" Melody said.

"I know I couldn't believe it either, but I worked it all out! Your eighteen meaning that I was around at the same time your mother got pregnant. It all makes sense. I mean obviously you'd want your father at your wedding right?"

Melody didn't know what to say, "Um…yeah?"

Enjolras smiled, "I can't believe I have a daughter!" Enjolras said, "Enjoy the party." He went off into the crowd.

And then just as Melody thought she was going to die Grantaire stumbled over with a drink in his hand, "hey Melody! Listen, I've had a long and rather painful think about this. You don't know who your dad is right? Well, look no further! Melody, I am your father!" Grantaire smiled at Melody and Melody just had a stunned look on her face, "I'm so happy you decided to invite me to your wedding! I'll walk you down the aisle Melody!" Grantaire bounced off.

Suddenly Melody felt very faint, like she was going to lose consciousness. A few seconds later she collapsed and fainted on the floor.

Eponine rushed over to Melody. "Oh my god! Melody!" All four fathers rushed over to help Melody. Grantaire picked her up and took her into the house.

"God, teenagers." Grantaire said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Melody woke up the next day with a throbbing head. Eponine sat on one side of the bed and the four possible fathers were literally just outside her bedroom door. "How are you feeling Melody? You took a bit of a fall yesterday."

Melody sat up and rubbed her eyes. Eponine handed her a cup of tea, the same one that Combeferre gave her the other day. "Thanks mum." Suddenly Pauline and Rose pushed passed the four men standing at the door and went to Melody's bed side.

"OMG Melody are you ok?"

Combeferre raised an eyebrow, "OMG what the fuck does that mean?"

"I believe it's teen language for oh my god." Grantaire said.

"Can't they just speak normally?" Enjolras asked.

"No, I think it takes up too much of their energy." Marius said.

"I really don't understand teens." Combeferre said. Melody threw a pillow at the babbling men. The guys left the room still continuing their conversation about teenagers. Melody laughed.

"Um, mum could I have a private word with Rose and Pauline for a second?" Eponine nodded and left. "Ok girls, something terrible happened yesterday."

"Tell us." Rose said.

"Well, it started when I thought I had reached the conclusion that Marius was my father and asked him to give me away, but then Combeferre came along and said he was my father and now he thinks he's giving me away and then Enjolras came over and Grantaire came over and they all think they're giving me away!"

"Wow, is that why you fainted?" Pauline asked.

"That, and a little too much alcohol." Melody said, "Guys, you have to help me! I can't let them find out that I have more than one possible father. You've got to keep them away from each other."

"Sure thing, but you have to choose which three fathers you're going to dump?"

Melody face planted her face into her pillow, "I don't know!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please comment! Love you all!**


	4. Still in love with youdamit

**Ok guys! The voting lines are now closed! Thanks to all the people that voted! I love you all!**

Rose and Pauline went to go look for the guys. Grantaire was out surfing. Enjolras was sitting on the side of the dock with his feet off the side writing another travel diary. (Enjolras had only given Eponine one of his travel logs. He had hundreds of them.) Combeferre was by the dock as well getting a few things from his boat. "Can I ask you something Enjolras?" Combeferre said.

"Sure."

"How do you know Eponine?" Before he could answer Marius came along.

Enjolras had grown to kind of hate Marius. He found him…annoying. "Hey guys," Marius said.

"Ok I'm just gonna go." Enjolras said.

"Oh come on Enjolras my man, lighten up." Marius pat Enjolras on the back a little harder than intended making Enjolras drop his travel book in the water. Enjolras jaw dropped.

"You did not just do that." Enjolras face had gone red with hate. Marius took it as a sign to run. Enjolras stood up and ran after him.

"Boys can't you just reason with each other?" Combeferre shouted and started running after the two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cosette was down at the bar when Marius came running in, "Oh well if it isn't Marius the big fat cheater."

"Cosette, you've got to help me! Enjolras is gonna kill me!"

"And why should I help you?"

"Cosette I'm sorry I cheated on you all those years ago. Please forgive me. I say truthfully with a hand on my heart, I'm sorry."

Cosette raised an eyebrow, "Fine you can hide in the bathroom." Marius kissed Cosette and ran to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras had given up on looking for Marius but he promised himself, next time he saw Marius, he was gonna pay for making him drop his book in the water.

Enjolras saw Eponine down at the beach and went over to her, "Hello Eponine."

"Oh hey Enjolras, how are you?"

"Good, good. Did you read the travel log I gave you?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. It kind of made me wish I could have gone with you." Eponine laughed.

"It probably would have been more fun if you'd come you know." Enjolras said, "You know…the whole time I was traveling, I was thinking of you."

Eponine looked up, "You… you were?"

"Yeah, I missed you every second of every minute. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I was so tempted to come back you know. Oh great, now I'm being sappy." Eponine chuckled.

Eponine was touched, "I think it's real sweet of you to be sappy."

Enjolras smiled his gorgeous smile, "It's weird, even after all this time we've been apart, it all still feels the same."

"Meaning?"

"Not too sure, but that's the exciting part." Enjolras winked, "I'll see you later Eponine."

When Enjolras was out of sight Eponine realised how fast her heart was beating. Why was it beating so fast? Why was she blushing? Why were there butterflies in her stomach? Why did she feel light headed? She then realised something, "Oh no." She said to herself.

She ran to the pub as fast as her legs could carry her and crashed into Cosette and said, "I have a really big problem!"

"What is it Ep?"

"I think I'm still in love with Enjolras."

"What?"

"I THINK I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH ENJOLRAS!"

"Really?"

Eponine rolled her eyes, "No." She said sarcastically.

"Well, are you going to get with him or what?"

"What? No, no I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because my life is complicated the way it is. My dating days are over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day Eponine was clearing out her wardrobe when she found a letter. It was from her old doctor. It was a DNA test. The letter had information on who Melody's father was. Eponine read out loud, "The results show that the one biological match to your daughter is…NO FUCKING WAY!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine couldn't believe who the father was. She was debating whether or not to tell Melody, but then decided she'd have to keep it a secret till the wedding. She didn't want to stress out her daughter about who her father was. Little did she know that Melody was already as stressed as ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know this chapter is short but trust me, it will all work out. **

**P.S. Eponine found the letter that she never opened from her old doctor. It says who the father is. The father will be reviled in the VERY last chapter (and there may just be one more surprise on the way)**


	5. Never again

The next day Cosette was sitting on a deck chair by the beach side getting a tan when suddenly Marius came along. Cosette didn't look at him, "I'm still mad at you Pontmercy."

Marius sighed, "You know I still love you Cosette."

"I know, but I'm still mad at you."

Marius frowned, "Come on Cosette! Please forgive me! I love you! I'd do anything for you!" Cosette then turned to Marius and tipped her sunglasses down.

"Anything?"

"Yes!" Cosette smirked. She was going to have fun with this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras was in the pub. He was pacing from one end of the room to the other. Grantaire walked into the pub with a bandage on his arm. "Hey Enjy!"

"Can you not call me that…and what happened to you?" Enjolras asked pointing at Grantaires arm.

"Oh this? Yeah, I swam a bit too far out and had a brief encounter with a shark. But hey, I lived." Grantaire smiled.

"Oh my god are you ok?"

"Yeah, the life guard was this really hot blond. She bandaged my arm and gave me her number." Grantaire said with another smile. Enjolras sighed and continued pacing. "Yo, dude you're creating a draft. What's the matter?"

Enjolras ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, the thing is…I think I'm in love with Eponine."

"Wow, wow, wow, dude no, just no, don't even, no, don't go there, just, no."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Eponine is my friend Mr Enjolras. She has had her heart broken more times than I can count. If you love her then you'll leave her alone. She doesn't need a man in her life right now." For the first time since Grantaire had got here he actually sounded serious and Enjolras was actually taking him seriously, "Ok?"

"…Yeah."

Grantaire then smiled and said, "I'm going surfing."

"But your arm-"

"Don't care." Grantaire said leaving the room, "Peace out!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melody was trying on her wedding dress in her bedroom. She was twirling around in the mirror when Combeferre knocked on the door. "Come in if you're not my fiancé." She said. Combeferre opened the door and pocked his head through the door.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, sure come in." Melody said. Combeferre smiled and walked in.

"Wow, you look amazing." Melody smiled.

"Thanks. I just want everything to be perfect on my wedding day."

"Doesn't everyone?" Combeferre said.

Melody sighed, "I've been pretty stressed out about the whole thing."

"What the wedding?" Combeferre asked, "Why? You're supposed to be having a good time. You're getting married soon my girl, you've got to enjoy the last few days of freedom you still have." Melody laughed.

"…Combeferre?"

"Yes Melody?"

"I've decided I want my mother to walk me down the aisle. You don't mind do you?"

"No, no don't worry. You love your mother and you've only known me for what? A week?"

Melody smiled, "Thank you for being so understanding."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cosette was reading a magazine and sitting in the pub using Marius as a foot stool. Eponine walked into the pub and sighed. "What's the matter Eponine dear?" Cosette asked. Eponine turned to Cosette then realised Marius was under her feet on his hands and knees.

"Cosette, what on earth?"

"Oh, Marius is my temporary slave whilst I decide if I should forgive him or not." Eponine raised an eyebrow. Cosette smiled. "Anyway, tell me what's on your mind darling."

Suddenly Enjolras ran into the pub, "Eponine, we need to talk."

"What about Enjolras, I'm kind of preoccupied with other things."

"Please, I really want to just have a chat about what happened between us."

"Hey what do you mean between you two. Did you guys go out or something?" Marius asked.

"Shush slave!" Cosette said, "Go get me some orange juice." Marius got up and went to get some juice from the beach.

"Eponine please." Enjolras said.

"I don't want to talk right now." Eponine started walking away.

She was just outside the pub when Enjolras grabbed her wrist and said, "I still love you."

Eponine turned to him, "…What?"

"I still love you Eponine Thenardier." Enjolras said again, "I'd die for you. I'd kill for you. If you died I'd die too. Wherever you are I want to be there too. That's why I came when I got the invite."

"Enjolras, you can't just say that and expect things to go back to the way they were. Enjolras when you left…it hurt me so bad. It was like being shot in the chest. You don't know how much I wanted to jump on that boat with you and sail off with you, but I built a life for myself here. You hurt me Enjolras…I love you too Enjolras, but it's never going to work. Not now, not ever. I'm sorry." Eponine walked off and up to her house.

Enjolras sighed. He kicked the wall a few times.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued :D**


	6. It's not a party Grantaire, gosh!

**I don't know how many more chapters of this there are gonna be. Maybe like, 2-4 more chapters?**

**Oh yeah, and I just realised, I never named Melody's fiancé. His name is Tom. No particular reason.**

(Days until the wedding: 2)

The next morning, Melody was woken up by the sound of screaming outside her window. Melody looked down and raised an eyebrow. She saw Marius running away from Enjolras who was chasing him around with a rope in his hands. Combeferre and Grantaire were trying to slow Enjolras down. "Um, Mum!" Melody called over to the other room. Eponine pocked her head through the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I think Enjolras is about to kill Marius."

Eponine laughed and walked over to the window and shouted down, "Hey guys!" The four boys stopped running and looked up at the window, "Future bride is trying to get some beauty sleep! Do you mind taking your little game down to the beach?"

"Sure." They all said and they all went down to the beach where Enjolras continued to try and kill Marius.

Eponine sighed, "Boys will be boys." Melody belly flopped onto her bed, "Hey Melody, something the matter?"

"I'm just kind of stressed about the wedding."

Eponine smiled and sat down next to Melody, "It's ok Melody. Everyone gets a little nervous about weddings. You've just got to remember that you love this man, and you want to be with him for the rest of your life. Ok?"

Melody smiled, "Thanks Mum."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down at the beach

Grantaire had gone to buy a drink and when he got back, Enjolras had caught up to Marius and Marius was now hanging upside down with his foot tied to a branch on a tree. Grantaire laughed, "Well, that's not something you see every day. So what are you going to do with him?"

Marius sighed, "Can we just talk about it? Like, I'm sorry for making you drop your book and stuff, but it's just a book!"

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "I might just leave him hanging until all the blood rushes to his head and he turns purple."

Marius groaned, "I can't feel my face." He complained.

Suddenly Cosette popped out of nowhere, "Enjolras, what are you doing to my ex-boyfriend?"

"Nothing." He said simply.

Cosette smiled, "We should hit him with a big stick."

Grantaire laughed, "Yeah like a piñata!"

Marius eyes widened and Cosette laughed, "I'm just kidding. Enjolras, here's your book back. I dried it for you. It's still a little water damaged but it's not too bad." Cosette handed Enjolras the book.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Wow, thanks Cosette. Well Marius it looks like she just saved your butt. I guess I won't kill you, at least not today." Enjolras walked off back to the house. Grantaire followed him.

Cosette walked over to Marius who was still hanging in the tree, "Thank you Cosette, you're the best."

"I know I am."

"Can you help me down?" Cosette pulled her phone out and took a photo of Marius upside down and laughed, "Hey! Cosette, come on!"

"Ok, ok, I'll help you down. But just saying, this photo is so going on Facebook."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eponine was taking a walk around the dock when Enjolras popped out of nowhere and started walking next to her, "Hey Eponine. Wonderful day isn't it?"

Eponine rolled her eyes, "What do you want Enjolras?"

Enjolras smiled, "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go sailing tonight."

Eponine raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Sailing?"

"Yeah, in my boat. I'm telling you, the sea's probably better than land."

Eponine laughed, "I doubt that."

Enjolras smiled, "So, how about it?"

Eponine sighed, "This isn't another plan to just get me to go on a date with you right?"

Enjolras smirked, "No, I'm just asking you as a friend."

"Can Cosette and Marius come?" Eponine asked.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Pontmercy?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh, no, Marius is…great…sure they can come." Enjolras said, scratching the back of his neck.

Eponine smiled, "Well alright then. See you tonight."

Enjolras smiled and started to walk away. Suddenly Grantaire popped out in front of Enjolras, "Oh, hey Grantaire. Having a good Day?"

"The hell was that?!"

Enjolras seemed confused, "The hell was what?"

"That! You're having a party on your boat and you didn't think to invite me?!"

Enjolras sighed, "It's not a party."

"Why are Cosette and Marius going then?"

"Because Eponine wanted them to. And were you listening to our whole conversation?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Hey, come on man, please can I come?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"You can ask as much as you like, you're not coming."

Grantaire groaned and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Combeferre was reading a book in the bar when Grantaire burst in and sat down next to him, "Hey 'Ferre. So, are you free tonight?"

Combeferre finished reading the sentence he was on and then placed the book on the table, "Depends, why do you ask?"

"Me and a bunch of teens from the beach are totally gonna crash Enjolras boat party!"

"No sorry I'm not free." Combeferre got up to leave.

Grantaire followed him, "Come on man, it'll be fun!"

"What you call fun, I call madness. What I call fun, you call boring." Combeferre said, leaving the pub.

Grantaire continued to trail behind him, "What if I pay you?"

"Why are you so desperate to get me into your little game?"

"Because! You need to start having fun, otherwise you're gonna die not having done anything in your life other than cure cancer!"

"Technically, we might not find a cure in my life time. The project could take years-"

"Shut up. You're coming with me tonight, and you're gonna have fun otherwise I will throw you off the cliff at the wedding. I swear to god."

Combeferre sighed, "I hate you."

"A lot of people do 'Ferre, a lot of people do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melody was busy pacing around her room. Her mum had told her to get some rest but she just couldn't sleep at all. She was too stressed about the whole father situation.

Enjolras knocked on her bedroom door, "Come in." She said quietly. Enjolras pocked his head round the corner.

"Hey Melody. Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, you can come in." She said with a small smile.

Enjolras entered the room, "Hey, you don't look so good."

"Yeah, I don't feel so good." Melody said falling onto her bed and hiding her face in her pillow. Enjolras walked over and sat down next to Melody on her bed.

"You know, It's not healthy to get stressed just before a wedding kid. Just try to relax. Everyone gets cold feet before a wedding."

Melody sighed, "It's not the wedding I'm stressed about." She said into her pillow.

"Well, what is it?"

"I…I can't tell you."

Enjolras shrugged, "Ok, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Enjolras said with a smile, "Oh, by the way. I kind of got you a gift." Melody sat up. Enjolras opened his bag and pulled out a small book and handed it to Melody.

Melody took the book. On the front was written:

_50 best places to go with the love of your life_

"Eponine told me how much you've always wanted to travel. I wrote this myself by the way. I thought it'd be perfect for you and Tom after you got married."

Melody smiled, "Wow, this is amazing. Thank you, I can't wait to show this to Tom." Melody hugged Enjolras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Grantaire burst into Melody's room. "Melody! What's up girl?"

Melody smirked, "Hey Grantaire. What's going on?"

"Well, basically. Enjolras, your mum, Marius and Cosette are going on a boat trip. Me and a whole load of people from the beach are gonna crash it. You interested?"

"What like water guns and silly string?" Melody asked with a smile.

"And fire extinguishers." Grantaire added.

Melody giggled, "I'm totally in!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Sorry, not much happened here, but next chapter's basically gonna be the boat thing and then shit's gonna go down. So yeah. I'll update soon. Promise :)**


End file.
